Draginball X: The Evil Within
by Huffdaddy29
Summary: 4 years after the battle of Roy and Mike and Roy has became a montrous form in DBZ history! Read and see what happens!


Dragonball X: The Evil Within

Hey fans welcome back! Last time on DBX, Mike challenged Roy to a battle and Mike. The battle was intense, but Mike came out up on top. Roy said that he was still the strongest super sayian in amateur, until Craig and Mike turn to super sayian 2! Now Roy asked to be trained by Vegeta to find a way to be stronger than Mike and Craig. It's been four years since that very day...

Roy was in the Hyperbolic training chamber, in 500,000x gravity in super sayian 2. He was sparring with Vegeta and they were going so fast that he almost can become super sayian 3! The two warriors in high speed rushes and Roy slipped up on one of his punches and Vegeta took his chance and did a power punch and finished him off with an energy blast. Roy was knocked to the ground back to normal form. Vegeta grunted and return to his normal self, and hover down and walked toward the door but stopped halfway and said without looking at Roy "That's enough for today. Go home, take a shower, and get some rest. You need it after that beating I gave you."

Roy was on all fours spitting out blood and said as he breathe heavily "No… come on… one more time… I know I can do it this time…"

Vegeta looked down to him with one eyebrow raised and said "Are you kidding? Look at you! You look like crap after these hours of training! I'm not going to train with you anymore today!"

Vegeta was right: Roy looked like he had a fight with kid Buu. He had scratches all over his body, not to mention bumps and bruises everywhere. He also had a deep cut on the right side of his forehead with blood dripping down on his face. Roy got up limping and followed Vegeta out of the room and flew back to the Sayian Academy. By the time they flew back it was dismissal. Roy went to the front of his school and walked up to his friends, on his way he took a glimpse of Mike and Craig. He can't take their image out of his head: Mike's brown hair, wild and uncombed as ever, with a few cowlicks on the back of his head. He was now wearing an orange master shirt with his long sleeves rolled up to show his muscular forearms with some darken jeans and the boots Goku wears. Then there was Craig, with his hair jet black looks smooth as it did four years ago with two bangs hanging down on each side of his head wearing a dorky T-shirt that says 'Saiyaman Rules!!' and blue jeans and wearing strap-on boots. Mike turned his head and took a quick glimpse at Roy, but Roy quickly turned away.

"Whoa," said Mike. "Look at Roy! It looks like he took quite a beating!"

"Yeah, he's been training with Vegeta after he finishes training with Craig. Didn't you know?" asked Brandon.

"No… no I didn't know. He still can't get over the match can he?"

"Why do you think he hasn't talk to you or even make eye contact in four years?"

Mike chuckled and looks at Roy smirking with his friends. _Man, _thought Mike. _How his loss by me could be so hard on him? Must've of been his parents making him think that a loss in battle is never acceptable or something like that…_

"Hey! Tokonaki! Zaichou!" said a boy behind them. Mike and Craig turned around and the boy who was talking was Roy's friend and a bunch of Roy's other friends was surrounding the Brandon, Tiny, Mike and Craig.

"Y'know, Roy has been enduring pain day after day physically, mentally and emotionally ever since you've beat him. Now we're going to beat you and show him that anybody can take you down!"

After he said that more of Roy's friends were now behind him.

"Tiny, Brandon," said Mike. "Hover over them and stay out of this fight. Me and Craig should deal with this…"

"No way!" cried Brandon. "With training you've given us we can take them on easy! Besides, there has to be a dozen guys here! You need more manpower!"

"Brandon, just go! Now!" yelled Mike. Brandon knew Mike didn't want Tiny and Brandon get hurt. So he nodded at Tiny and hovered over the gang of Roy's friends.

"So, should we go to full power and take them down in one second?" asked Craig.

"Nah, I think we should stay in normal to test our strength, y'know what I mean?" replied Mike.

"Yeah, good idea. But if they all come out at once with their full power, we do the same, okay?"

"Okay!"

One boy came at Mike with his fist back and released it but Mike swayed away and kicked him in the back sending him flying. Another of Roy's friends comes at Craig and swung his right arm but Craig crouched down and did an uppercut and also sends him flying. After that Two of Roy's friends came at Mike and one on the right was coming at him with a kick and the other with an uppercut. Mike grabbed the kick and swung the boy on the right and collided with the one on the left and they both went to the ground. One of them teleported behind Craig but Mike tackled the guy as Craig turned around to take him on and Mike said "You owe me one!"

Craig nodded and as he did he dashed through Mike and tackled Roy's friend feet first because he was about to throw an energy ball at Mike.

"I think we're even now, don't you agree?" said Craig.

"Uh… yeah we're even…" said Mike.

As Mike and Craig were talking all twelve of them, six on Mike side and six on Craig's, started to launch a Ki blast at them. Mike and Craig flew in the air. All the blast collide with each other, But Mike and Craig weren't standing around to watch the fireworks so Mike looked at the right side and Craig looked at the left and they both sent six energy balls at the boys who tried to shoot them. They were caught off guard by the blast and Mike and Craig dashed to them in the middle of them and clenched their hands together and roar for power and a huge explosion wave was released out of them and Roy's friend's were devastated by the power and were blown away by the explosion. Mike and Craig let go of each other and the explosion wave stopped instantly as if they pulled the plug to a fan out of the outlet.

Roy's friends quickly rose up and the leader of the gang (I mean the right-hand man because Roy's the leader) yelled "Alright, that's it! Full power boys! AAAAHHHH!!!!"

At one moment all of Roy's friends were now at Super Sayian but were still on their way to full power. They were roaring for more power. Then all at once made a shockwave around the circle, because they were now Super Sayian 2. Some of them had their hair spiky some of them looked the same. Then the right-hand man said "Now we're Super sayian 2 and just as powerful as you now!"

Mike and Craig looked at each other and laughed as if they heard the funniest joke.

Roy's right-hand man veins started to pop out by his anger and shouted "Hey! What may I ask is so funny you idiots?"

Mike's face became clam and replied "You really think after four years we're still are at the same power level?"

"Yeah," said Craig who also became calm. "We're a lot more powerful than four years ago. Want to show you guys?"

The right-hand man smirked and said "Fine, no matter how powerful you are you can't possibly take on a dozen super sayian 2's!"

"Okay…" Mike said stretching his words. "If you say so… ready Craig?"

"Ready Mike!" replied Craig.

"Let's do it then! AAAAHHHH!!!!"

"You got it! AAAAHHHH!!!!"

"Now Mike and Craig turned super sayian, then Super Sayian2 and now they were roaring for even more power. Craig was making a crater around him with the power he was giving out and screaming at the top of his lungs. Mike was looking at the sky screaming and then blue lighting came down at him, or the blue lighting came out from him and went to the sky? I can't tell. But soon a crowd was arising from the energy they were giving off and the kids were filled with curiosity wondering what this power is. Now Craig and Mike hair started to grow all the way down to their backs! Then after a flash of light that blinded everyone they finished their transformation and they both turned into super sayian 3.

Roy's friends were shocked at what just happened. Some of them were shaking in fear and shock; the others were hiding their fear by staying clam but were sweating like crazy. But the right-hand man wasn't shocked or scared, but happy. He then started laughing.

Mike looked at him and said in a rough serious voice "Why are you laughing?"

The boy stopped laughing and said "That's it? Super sayian 3? I thought you two somehow could become super sayian 4 or something like that! All of us can take you on and show that if all 12 of us can beat you, Roy can!"

"Hmph. Whatever…" said Craig in a rocky voice. Craig looked different than other super sayian 3's. His two bangs were on his widow's peak, one going down and one smoothed back as if he use hair gel to set it back. His hair was also short and spiky and the rest of his hair went down all the way to his waist. Mike looked exactly like Goku when he was super sayian 3. One bang coming down and his eyebrows disappeared and his hair went all the way down to his waist.

"All right boys, Attack!" said the right-hand man. When the boy said that two of the boys on Mike's left came at him and when they came at him he made a shout of anger and his aura blew the two boys away but they stood up quickly but Mike disappeared and became in the middle of four of Roy's friends and once they saw him they attacked him. One of them behind Mike attempt to punch him but Mike swayed away and then one to the side of him went to kick him but back flip away causing the boy hitting his ally. Mike then launched himself back down and pile drive the boy who tried to kick him then punched the boy who was coming at him in the face.

Craig was doing all right too. Three boys came at him at high speed rush but Craig was blocking and dodging all the moves. After a few moments Craig was getting bored and did a backhand punch to the one on his right, turned around and kneed the one on the left and spin kick the one in the middle.

All of the seven boys that Mike and Craig came in contact with were down for the count. The right-hand man was getting irritated, so he yelled "The rest of you! Line up and form the strongest Kamehameha you can make and shoot it at Tokonaki!"

So the boys listened and lined up around the right-hand man and formed blue energy balls behind their backs and shot at Mike. Mike wasn't concerned about the five super Kamehameha's coming at him. He simply rises up his right hand and said "Ounashinkan…" which then a maroon ball formed in his hand.

"Now!" said the right-hand man and all the super Kamehameha's formed into one Kamehameha wave.

Mike's eyes widen and said "Da!!" and a huge energy blast came out of his that was twice the size of a double Ounashinkanda. The blast collided and once the blast came in contact Roy's friends was trying so hard not to be injured by the blast. It seems to Mike that that blast was not powerful enough so he yelled in power and the blast increased and the shockwave caused the two friends in the corner were blown away and K.O. from the shockwave from the blast. Three were remaining and the two next to the right-hand man were struggling to hold on. After a few moment of holding on spark from Mike's Ounashinkanda hit the two boys and were blown away. Now the right-hand man was the only one left and was equal to Mike's Ounashinkanda.

"Is…that…the best… ya got…!" shouted to the right-hand man.

Mike just merely smiled and said "I'm only using half of my power… AAAAHHHH!!!!"

Mike then raised his free hand and a maroon energy ball emerged from his hand and swiped it into the Ounashinkanda making it a super double Ounashinkanda and it was four times the size of a double Ounashinkanda. The blast was empowering the super Kamehameha wave and was destroyed and the blast was about to hit and even kill the right hand man, but Mike stopped giving out the energy blast and it disappeared before he could even hit him. Right now the right-hand man was frozen in shock and stuttered "W-w-why did y-y-you stop the-the blast?"

Mike just kept his serious face and said "I didn't want to kill you. That would be wrong. I'll do this instead…" and Mike then disappeared and was in front of the boy and kneed him in the stomach and he was so stunned by the hit that he returned to normal and knocked out. Craig was holding one boy by the neck and did a force blast and was K.O.'d. They both burst their aura and slowly returned to normal form and walked away from the battlefield. Mike and Craig were side by side smirking at each other saying that they might over do it. Roy was running to the battlefield to see the aftermath.

Mike stopped in his tracks and said to Roy "Next time when you have a grudge, leave your friends out of it. They could get hurt." And he walked away with Craig and flew home.

There was Roy, angry that his friends were defeated by his sworn rival. He never told them to challenged Mike and Craig to a match. He knew if he couldn't defeat them; neither would his twelve friends together couldn't win. They should've known that the two boys were stronger than super sayian 2! First Mike defeated him losing his respect to his classmates, and bringing shame to his family name, now got his friends into it and injuring them. Now he had nothing but hatred to the two kids who made his life miserable.

Roy returned to the school to get some senzu beans. His friends were fine after they ate some senzu beans, but some of their classmates were laughing at them for even thinking to take on Mike and Craig! The next day Roy went back to school and ignored his friends because of the embarrassment that they put on him. So then after school Roy went to the Hyperbolic Training Chamber and there was Vegeta waiting for him.

"Well," said Vegeta. "Are you ready to begin or what?"

"Y-yeah… I'm ready!" replied Roy.

"Good. Let's begin! Ah!" roared Vegeta and he turned into super sayian and rushed toward Roy. Vegeta was about to punch but Roy jumped out of the way and turned to super sayian and threw a energy ball at Vegeta but Vegeta swayed away from it and dashed to Roy was did a high speed rush and punch, kick, elbowed, kneed, and to finish it off a headbutt sending Roy flying straight forward. Vegeta then turned into Super Sayian 2 and put his hand out and a blue energy ball was form in his hand and yelled "Big Bang Attack!" and released the ball and was coming straight for Roy and hit him and was at the ground. He then got up and transformed into super sayian 2 and yelled "Blast Gun!" and sent a yellow energy ball to Vegeta but Vegeta just deflected it away from him. Roy was shocked, but Vegeta the appeared in front of him and did a roundhouse kick right on the side of the face and then did an uppercut and elbowed him to the ground. Roy pushed himself back up and started to attempt to hit Vegeta but he was blocking all the moves Roy was doing. Vegeta saw a moment to take his move and took it and backhand punch Roy and was knocked to the ground.

Vegeta made his aura disappeared, and hovered down and asked Roy "What's wrong with you boy? You're distracted and not focused and it's getting you off-guard!"

Roy got up and looked at Vegeta with anger and rage. He was gritting his teeth and said "What's wrong?!?! Mike and Craig is what are wrong! First they ruined reputation, my glory, my family's name, and they hurt my friends! I swear on my family's name, I'm going to destroy everything they have and when they're vulnerable and kill them! YOU HEAR ME!!!!"

All of a sudden Roy's Aura became blood red, and his power was growing tremendously.

"I AM GOING TO KILL THEM!!! AAAHHH!!!!"

After he let out a roar of anger he aura burst and Vegeta was knocked back and was in shock at was happening. Roy's eyes were turning black, his muscles were getting bigger, and his pants were turning dark red. Then he let out another yell was a bright light blinded Vegeta. Vegeta rose from the ground and was awestruck at what he saw. Roy's was a totally different person. He had black ninja shoes, dark red pants, his whole chest except his triceps were covered in black fur and his hair was blonde and puffy and the two bangs hanging down as usual. And his eyes… his eyes were pitching black with red pupils inside them. It seems he reached no student has ever reached before: Super Sayian 4.

"You're… Super Sayian 4! How can you become that? But you're no ordinary Super Sayian 4…"

Roy, who was inspecting his new form of power, stopped looking at him and looked at Vegeta and said "You're right. I'm not an ordinary SS4… it seems my hatred for my two enemies unleashed my inner power… I should thank them after I destroyed everything they hold cherish... starting with you. Craig is fond of you isn't he? Killing his idol will make him feel what I feel…"

Roy then pointed at Vegeta with one finger and red energy blast came at Vegeta. Vegeta disappeared and was behind Roy.

"I don't want to kill you but if I have to I'll rip your arms off to stop you! AAAAHHHH!!!!" said Vegeta, and a bright light transformed him into Super Sayian 4 with dark red fur, grey leather pant and shoes, and his hair down to his neck.

"Okay, now I'll kill you!" shouted Vegeta, and he put his arm back, and a green energy ball was forming in his hand and shouted "Final Shine!" and released the energy blast and was coming right at Roy. Roy just lifted his arm and said under his breath "Blast Gun!" and a red energy ball came out of his finger. The blast gun went right through the final shine blast and hit Vegeta with tremendous power and knocked him on the ground stunned. Roy teleported right next to Vegeta, standing over him, and said "It was nice knowing you Vegeta… thanks for the training by the way. Blast…"

Before he could finish his attack Goku teleported in the room as SS4 and did a Kamehameha x10 blast without even saying it and hit Roy. Roy quickly got up and said "I can't handle you two at once, so I'll just go for Mike and Craig! Later!" and he teleported out of the room.

Goku rushed to Vegeta and asked "Are you alright Vegeta?"

Vegeta got up and yelled "I told we should get rid of those forbidden Sayian when we had the chance! Somehow Roy's hatred for the other two made him in to Super Sayian 4, but because of the evil in his heart transformed him into an evil form of SS4… he completely evil and a different Roy was won't stopped until he killed!"

Goku frowned and said "He going after everything Mike and Craig ever came in contact with! We have to find them!"

Goku then try to do instant transmission but he was shocked just by trying.

"Roy must have made a barrier in this room so we couldn't get out. Impressive." Said Goku.

"Let's hope Mike and Craig can take Roy on…"

Goku smiled and said "I have faith in the two boys. They will defeat Roy and bring peace again!"

Vegeta grunted and said "Hmph! We'll see about that!"

Roy has transformed into the ultimate form! Will Craig and Mike be able to defeat him? Find out next time in DBX: The Ultimate Sayian!


End file.
